A Week Full of Pranks
by prettydemoness
Summary: Andie, Chase and the rest of the MSA gang decide that there school life is too boring. So they decide to try and spice it up by pulling pranks on each other and on the other students. What kind of chaos will come from this?
1. Introductions

**A Day Full of Pranks. (By PrettyDemoness ) **

**Summary**

Andie, Chase and the rest of the MSA gang decide that there school life is too boring. So they decide to try and spice it up by pulling pranks on each other and on the other students. What kind of chaos will come from this?

**Chapter1**

It was an early Monday morning when Andie woke up to getting ready for school. Today to Andie was another boring day. She thought this because it was always the same thing everyday. The same classes the same routine, the same everything. All she wanted was a little fun to help spruce up her day. That's when she got this idea of how to change a boring day into a day where she can expect they unexpected. Today she was going to talk he friends into a prank week where they will pull pranks on each other and on the other students. Oh this week was going to be so much fun.

As Andie finished getting ready and quickly ate her breakfast she ran to catch the bus for school. As she got of the bus she noticed that Chase and Moose just got there. Once she caught up to them she started to tell them her plan on how to make this the best week at MSA.

"Hey guys!" She said

"Hey whatz up Andie." they both replied

"I have an idea that will make this boring week at MSA more fun. Do you want to hear It." she asked hopefully

"YES." they shouted

"Well why we don't have a prank week where we start to pull pranks on each other and of course the other students." Andie said

"We could cause a riot among the students, but who really cares I'm in." Chase said

"Me too." replied Moose

"Now all we have to do is run it by the others." Andie said excitedly

"Well let's go find them." Chase said as he started to walk away.

Once they rounded everyone up and told them the plan. Everyone agreed it would be the most fun they had at MSA.

"I just have one question." asked Cable

"What is it?" Andie asked

"What about the teachers. Can we prank them?" Cable asked

"Yes we can. In fact I got a nice prank just for my brother." replied Chase with an evil gleam in his eye.

"So do I." replied Andie two in facts and I'm starting tomorrow. So for this week we are all enemies. "

"In other words trust no one." Chase said

As they finished there discussion they bell rand and operation Prank week came into effect.


	2. Day 1

As Andie walked into her first class she noticed that Director Collins dance shoes near the door. So she quickly grabbed them and ran to the bathroom to place some soap on the bottom of them. Once she was done she quickly put them back to be she found them and began to patiently wait to see what would happen. About 20 minutes into the dance class Director Collins began to show a new move when all of a sudden he fell flat on his ass. The class immediately started chuckling. As Blake got up to continue to show them the rest of the dance, the next accident happened. He went sliding face first in the wall. By now the whole class was laughing so hard. One of the students asked if that was part of the dance because if it was he wasn't doing it. As Blake recovered from his little episode he began to ask who was responsible for this little mishap. After class when he was taking of his slippers he noticed that they were covered in soap.

"At least now, I know why I fell." he mumbled.

As lunch came Andie came out to the courtyard to find that everyone was talking about director Collins little accident. When Andie joined her friends at their table she immediately noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"what." she asked

"Did director Collins really slide face first into the mirror." Moose asked

"Yes and man was it funny." Andie chuckled

"Man, wished I could of saw It." replied Moose

As lunch time came to an end and her next class came up Andie got a brilliant Idea. She quickly grabbed a blank piece of paper and put down the next dance that they were going to learn. As she walked into her next class she immediately switched the real dance with the fake one and waited for her fun to begin. As the class started Mrs. Malloy told the class the new dance that the board wanted them to learn. She immediately began to show them the dance and it went like this. She folded her arms up like wings and began to dance around. As she was doing this the class started laughing. All the commotion brought Director Collins in lets just say he wasn't happy. He immediately asked what she was doing and when Mrs. Malloy replied the new Dance that she was suppose to show them. He immediately blew his top. Once he calmed down and he told her that she was doing the Chicken dance and not the proper dance. He told her to get her act straight. Once he left she began to apologize to her students and began to teach them the proper dance.

On his way to his office one thing was running through his mind what they hell was going on and what next would become of this.

(Okay I know each of these pranks work cause I pulled the already on my dance instructor. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. There are some better pranks coming soon, but if you have any that you would like to see I'm open to more suggestions.)


	3. Day 2

The following day when Andie arrived at school she noticed something different about the flag pole. Once where there proud American flag hung for all to see was now a pair of underwear that read Blake wore these. As she saw what it said she couldn't help but laugh.

"Who knew Chase had it in him to do that." She thought to herself. "Oh well now on to my prank."

She knew that when it came to practicing their dancing that everyone changed into their dance clothes to practice and after they were done they had a shower then went to there next class. Once dance class was over and she heard the water turn on she quickly snuck into the boys change room and grabbed Chase's and Moose's clothes leaving only their underwear and shoes. Once she hid all of their clothes she quickly made it to her next class. Once her class was done and she was on her spare. Director Collins came up to her and asked where Chase and Moose cause they weren't in their classes was and they didn't go home.

"The last place I saw them was when they were heading into the boys change room to change, but they never came out after that." she answered innocently

"Thank you I will check there next." he replied.

As Blake walked into the change room he noticed that Chase and Moose were definitely in there but they were only wearing their under wear.

"Okay why you too dressed isn't and why you weren't in class." He asked sternly

"Someone stole our clothes." answered Chase

"And I for one am not going anywhere in my Undies." replied Moose

"Let me get this straight someone stole all your clothes, but your underwear and shoes. Correct. "Asked Blake

"yes." they both answered both blushing

"Well I'll see what I can find for you two to wear until we find your clothes." answered Blake

Once Blake left to get them something to wear. The boys were trying to find out which one of there friends would take their clothes. As they thought of this Blake came back with something that they could wear. Once he handed the clothes he found they quickly went to change. Once they came out they finally got to see themselves in the mirror and much to their surprise they found themselves dressed quite ridiculously. Chase wore black tight dress pants with a pink frilly shirt, and Moose was dressed in what looked like a clown costume. It consisted of polka dotted pants and a stripped shirt. In Chase's eyes all he was missing was the make-up, wig and nose. Once Blake saw them he broke out laughing.

" Well don't you guys look adorable." he chuckled" and before you asked it was the only thing I could find that would fit you."

Once they exited the change room the noticed that everyone in the hallway was looking at them. Once half the day had gone by and it was lunch time they were all sitting outside at their table. When Moose that he was going to get Director Collins back for making him wear this ridiculous outfit and he knew just how to. He quickly walked over to the payphone and inserted a quarter and dialed the Director's number. Once Blake picked up Moose put on a deep voice and said that he was a repair man and started to ask some questions.

"Does your establishment have a fridge?" Moose asked

"Yes, it does. Why do you want to know." asked Blake curiously

"I want to make sure it was running." replied Moose

"Well as far as I know it is." Blake said

"Well the you better go and catch it cause it running down the street." Moose replied before hanging up.

Once he was done he quickly made it over to the table before the bell rang signaling that lunch was now over. As they all went back inside to their next class, Director Collins walked by them in a really bad mood. Once he was out of site and earshot Andie said that maybe they should stop picking on him and start to do each other. The all agreed and they went to their next class.

At the end of the day when Moose and Chase went to their lockers they each noticed a letter telling them where to find their missing clothes. As they walked out front they immediately noticed that their clothes were up the flag pole and that the string was nicely knotted. After two hours they finally got their clothes down and they were able to head home.

(Okay guys I'm looking for some ides for Pranks so if you have any please tell me so I can see what I can do. I'm getting pretty low on ideas. So please help me.)


End file.
